HoMe: Guardian
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: CANCELLED
1. Lone Lobo

**H.O.Me: Guardian**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel**

**Lilo & Stitch is © Disney**

**Gremlins is © Warner Bros**

**Summary: Lobo finally has had enough of Magneto's oppressive views so he leaves for the X-Men. At the same time HOMe and Creature are exposed to the world while a mysterious meteorite lands in ****South America**

**_Lone Lobo_**

Hector "Lobo" Rafe hated the rain, in fact he hated it just a little more than he hated Magneto. And if it weren't for the fact that he had gotten himself literally thrown out of Magneto's base, he would go back just for the comfort. Still Lobo had to get to Xavier's institute soon, or he would smell more like a wet dog than a young mutant stuck in a permanent half wolf half man form. Then the rain turned to a shower

As he walked in the alleys, grumbling and growling because he was now soaked, he had come to know as his streets and routes for transportation, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He laughed at that thought though, it was almost impossible to sneak up on him, he could catch any scent with in a two mile radius. Still he just couldn't shake the strange feeling.

Then he found a refuge, an abandoned apartment. The front doors were busted down and the condemned sign was completely ripped off. So he did what any self-respecting runaway would, he went inside. And was promptly thrown out into the street again by a hard metal fist.

When he shook himself to his feet, he was still dazed by the surprising blow. Then he looked in the door way, in it he could see a glowing red eye, the glow itself allowed him to see part of what it was. It was some sort of cybernetic reptilian mutant. It also didn't look to happy to see him.

"Rex!" A small voice called from above, both Lobo and the cybernetic looked up, Lobo was surprised that he could see a young red headed girl staring down from a lit room, at the cybernetic, she was frowning too, "Leave him alone and both of you come up for dinner I made more than enough." Then she looked to Lobo and waved. "Hi!"

"Uh, hi?" Lobo waved back with a confused look.

"Follow me." The cybernetic growled in the most beastial voice Lobo had ever heard. The cybernetic motioned for Lobo to follow. Lobo did so quietly.

"Uh, listen. I'm sorry if I intruded…" Lobo began as he followed the cybernetic.

"Whatever, Samantha seems to trust you. You'd better not betray that trust." The Cybernetic growled as they came to the lit room. The door immediately flew open and the little girl was standing there with a smile spread across her face.

"Come on in and sit down Mr. Wolf-Man." She said as she grabbed Lobo's arm and dragged him to the table where a large roast was sitting. Lobo's eyes widened at the size of the slab of meat. "We eat in five minutes so not picking at it."

"Yeah." Lobo said as he watched the meat, not sure if he could last five minutes. He hadn't eaten in two days, and just then his stomach made that fact known as a loud gurgling sound came from his belly. "Oh, 'scuse me."

Then Lobo got a good look at the cybernetic. The left side of it's face had a large metal plate where a cybernetic eyes was set. It's right arm, from the shoulder down was completely cybernetic and looked like it's hand could shift for multiple purposes. Other than the cybernetic parts though, it looked like a large lizard man with dangerously sharp claws. When it noticed Lobo looking at him though, it wasn't happy.

"You have a problem?" It growled.

"No, just wondering why you had to…" Lobo gestured to the parts. "You know."

"Battle." It said.

"Right. Sorry, for prying." Lobo looked down at his plate.

"I'm Samantha." The young girl said as she carried over a tray of glasses to the table. "What's your name?"

"Hector, my friends call me Lobo though." Then he grumbled silently, "What friends I have left."

"Oh, nice to meet you Lobo." Then she looked to the cybernetic, "Rex introduce yourself."

The cybernetic snorted before it sat on it's haunches at the table. "My serial number is RX-00-01, you may call me RX, for short though. Only Samantha is allowed to refer to me as 'Rex'. Understand?"

Lobo nodded as he watched RX cut a large piece of meat and place it on Lobo's plate. He gave a piece half that size to Samantha and a size equal to his own to himself.

"Uh, Thanks for the food, but why are you doing this?" Lobo asked Samantha.

"Because we have so much, and you looked hungry." She said with a smile as she cut a piece of meat for herself and took a bite.

"Oh, ok." Lobo looked a little confused.

"Not used to such treatment?" RX asked, a sad look crossed his face, "Yes, you're eyes tell it. You've had a rough life."

"Yeah, well being a mutant isn't that easy you know." Lobo said with a sigh as he took a large bite out of his meat. Then he notice Samantha looking at him, if he could have he would have blushed.

"You eat like Rex!" She said with a smile and a laugh as Lobo saw RX rip his own piece of meat.

"Heh, I guess I do." Lobo chuckled, RX just grumbled under his breath.

The three of them; human, mutant, cybernetic all sat and ate for an hour. Lobo was surprised that Samantha even had a pie for dessert.

"Man, most I ever got from Magneto was stale steaks." Lobo grumbled, then noticed RX's eyes focus on him and a growl from with in the cybernetic stirred.

"You worked for Magneto?" RX growled as he lashed out the cybernetic arm and grabbed the mutant by the throat. Much to Lobo's surprise the five fingered hand had become a gripping three clawed instrument of death.

"Past tense! He I left a week ago!" Lobo screamed, a sudden fear overtaking him, the fear that Magneto had instilled in him. The fear of pain.

"REX!" Samantha screamed, the cybernetic ignored the young girl as he brought Lobo to a window.

"The truth!" RX hissed.

"That is the truth, he's psycho I didn't want any part of his plans!" Lobo squirmed.

"REX!" Samantha yelled again, "You're scaring him."

This time RX looked at the young mutant's face, filled with fear. Not the fear of him though, it was the fear of a captured spirit. RX pulled the mutant back in and set him on the floor.

"We will talk in the morning. Until then you may take one of the other rooms. The large one is Samantha's, I have the main room." RX turned and took several of the dishes to the sink. "Get some rest tonight."

Lobo was now just as confused and as scared as he had ever been. Still he listened to the cybernetic, something in RX's voice told Lobo that despite the outburst this strange cybernetic lizard man was someone he could trust. The young mutant then found a small room to curl up in for the night. Thoughts of fear and friendship fighting in his mind.

* * *

RX-00-01 was a unique being. He temperamental, violent, untrusting and mentally unbalanced. Yet he could put all that aside for the sake of Samantha. He had no trust of strangers, and little patience with them. Yet this young mutant had just wandered into their lives and RX could sense the same fears that he had many years before his unfortunate battle. The years where he was happy with his nest siblings, where he could joke and climb with out worry, when he was picked on for his small size by the others and when his elder brother would protect him.

He watched as Samantha yawned and went off to bed, the young girl often reminded him of his younger times, before he found out why he was made. He liked remembering those times, but feared them as well.

"Good night Rex." Samantha said as she closed her door.

"Goodnight Samantha." RX nodded as he sat in front of the TV and watched the news. There was a press conference on with the head of the Xavier Institute trying to assure people that mutants were not a threat to humanity. RX silently agreed with the man, humanity was a threat to humanity, the mutants were just trying to survive like Samantha and himself.

"Hey, it's Xavier. He's here?" RX turned his head to see Lobo. "Sorry, wanted some water." Lobo looked a bit sheepish as he made his way to the sink.

"You know him?" RX asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get to his institute." Lobo sighed. "I have an open invitation…" RX turned to the TV at Lobo's sudden silence and astonished look. On the TV was a strange gray creature putting itself between one of Xavier's students and an angry member of the Friends of Humanity.

"What is that?" RX asked wit a confused look.

"HoMe. And all hell is about to break loose." The a small greenish brown creature came on screen with a ruler, it was using it like a rapier.

"And that?" RX asked.

"Creature…" Lobo said with a stunned look. "Where is that?"

"The news station, a few blocks from here, why?" RX looked confused.

"Their going to need help." Lobo said as the camera swerved to show almost fifty Friends of Humanity swarming the stage.

"Go, I'll follow." RX said as he opened the window for Lobo. "Hurry, I just have to get Samantha dressed."

"Huh?" Lobo said as he came closer. "They need help, you're going no matter what and I still have yet to trust you. Now go!" RX growled.

Lobo simply nodded as he jumped out of the window and began to run in the direction that RX was pointing. He ran fast and he ran hard, he may not have liked the little beasts on TV, but they didn't deserve what the Friends were most likely planning.

* * *

Kitty had been talking to the interviewer calmly and quietly. She was telling the world of how the "Friends of Humanity" had taken and beaten her within an inch of her life, and how a 'friend' had saved her. Then the interview went south as a member of the "Friends" began to make cat calls and other rude noises to break the interview up. When the interviewer, one Tasha Polensky got angry enough, though, she tried to have the man booted from the audience the man got angry and charged the stage.

The charge caused the stowaway HoMe to drop down in front of the "Friend" to protect his friend. The man had instant reaction, as he was there when HoMe had saved Kitty, although he mentally blocked the images up until then. When he freaked out the other Friends of Humanity made their move and stormed the stage.

"Professor!" Kitty screamed, "We have to get out of here!"

_"Calm down Kitty." _The professor said telepathically, _"we mustn't do anything to harm the innocent here."_

"Ok." Kitty said as she phased through an attack. Then Creature, the other stowaway dropped down in front of her, handling a ruler much like a sword.

"Ha, back!" He shouted as he whapped one of the Friends on the nose.

"Ow!" The large brute said as he grabbed his nose, "That hurt!"

"It's another mutant!" Another Friend shouted.

"Mutant? My good man I am not even human!" Creature shouted as he wrapped another Friend's knuckles.

"Ah! Jeez, that hurts!" The Friend shouted.

HoMe no like you.- HoMe's voice rang through the Friend's heads as he stood in front of Kitty. -HoMe say leave, now.-

The Friends of Humanity just stood there for a few seconds looking at the strange monster in front of them. "GET IT!" One of them shouted as they charged, straight into an invisible barrier.

"Professor!" Jean Grey shouted as she and Ororo Munroe ran into the stage, they had been waiting in the lobby. "More are on their way up."

"Not if I can help it!" A voice from the not so distant past said as the emergency door in the rear flung open. Lobo was standing in the doorway. "This way! Quick!"

"Mrs. Polensky, I think perhaps we should continue this interview another time." Xavier said as Jean made an invisible path to the door, strain obviously overcoming her. "Until then, I offer you a small tour of the institute." Xavier said as he realized the Friends would most likely lash out at her when they were gone.

"Invite Taken." Tasha said with a smile as she wheeled Xavier to the exit, just as Lobo slammed the door shut. Both Xavier and Tasha looked surprised.

"Bad idea now." Lobo said as he tried to bash the door and lock so they couldn't open.

"Great we're stuck." Tasha groaned.

"Not really, back up should be coming." Lobo said, as Xavier frowned. "Relax Magneto and I had a… falling out. I was thinking your guys would be coming."

"It would take them a half-hour at the fastest speed." Xavier frowned again.

"Oh that's bad." Lobo said with a look of concern.

"Little help over here!" Jean shouted as she struggled to keep the shield up.

"So is my invite still on the table?" Lobo asked as he ran to see how he could help Jean.

"Of course Lobo, of course." Xavier said.

"Great, I'll take" A sudden explosion ripped through the building and then one of the walls to the building was gone, letting the night breeze come in. Then a ripcord shot to the ceiling and pulled a very angry RX with Samantha on his shoulder.

"Lobo, take Samantha." RX commanded, Lobo nodded as he ran through the crowd of Friends and leapt to grab the slightly tired young girl, then ran back behind Jean's shield.

"Professor, Samantha. Samantha, Professor Xavier." Lobo said in a single breath as he sat Samantha on the Professor's lap and ran back into the fray.

Soon the Friends of Humanity were being tossed around like rag dolls. RX had even sliced a few in locations that Vile would have been hesitant to strike. Lobo though was more or less just tossing them around and using them like tools to know the others out.

NO MORE FIGHT!- The sudden debilitating empathic wave came from HoMe. –HoMe NO LIKE FIGHT! BAD MEN GO AWAY!- A sudden wave of fear washed over the Friends of Humanity, each one seeing their greatest fear come to life before them. They ran like scared children.

"Ok, what just happened here?" Tahsa Polensky asked in a confused voice.

"I think we need to explain a few things…" Xavier said as he cast a look at RX and then at the young girl in his lap. "As for these two, I am as in the dark as you are."

"Hi." Samantha said, "I'm Samantha, that's RX, I call him Rex and that's Lobo." Samantha smiled.

"I know Lobo." Xavier smiled.

"Oh cool." Samantha said as she hopped off Xavier's lap and wandered over to RX.

"Wow." Kitty said as she and HoMe walked over to RX to investigate. HoMe was just a little bit nervous, RX's anger had still not subsided. "this should be interesting."


	2. Mansion, munchies and more

**H.O.Me: Guardian **

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel**

**Lilo & Stitch is © Disney**

**Gremlins is © Warner Bros**

**Summary: Lobo finally has had enough of Magneto's oppressive views so he leaves for the X-Men. At the same time HOMe is exposed to the world while a mysterious meterotite lands in ****South America**

**_Mansion, munchies and more_**

When HoMe and the others arrived back at the mansion with their new "guests" he did not get the reception he expected. Instead he got a stern lecture from Kitty, Xavier, and Storm about sneaking into the Velocity and interfering with public relations. Creature just got his usual punishment of cleaning the kitchen.

HoMe is sorry.- the small alien said as he bumped his head against Kitty's leg in a gentle, loving manner.

"Oh… I can't stay mad at you." Kitty said as she gave HoMe a big hug. "Now I gotta go get ready for my date with Lance tonight so you stay out of trouble. Ok."

IH!- HoMe said, mimicking his favorite "Stitch" word. –HoMe go play with Lilo-Queen and Stitch.-

"Ok." Kitty said with an odd look, she honestly worried about Lilo's mental stability sometimes. "Just be careful." She said as HoMe ran off to find his two favorite playmates.

Meanwhile in Xavier's office, RX, Samantha, Lobo and Ms Polensky were all gathered and trying to sort out the nights happenings. Ms Polensky though was seemingly more interested in finding out more about HoMe and Creature.

"Professor, what were those two creatures on the set tonight?" She asked as she pulled out a small notepad.

"Ms Polensky, I will answer that later, but as of now I have something to discuss with young Hector and his new friends." Xavier said politely as he motioned them to sit down.

"Professor…" Lobo began, "I'm sorry about tonight, I didn't think I'd be coming here under these circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Tasha Polensky said as she wrote on her pad.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I used to work for Magneto." Lobo said as he crossed his arms and snorted at the name.

"Oh, and now you're willing to take in a former enemy, Professor?" Tasha asked.

"Actually…" The Professor began.

"Oh this will make such a great humanitarian story!" Tasha squealed right before a dart struck he neck and she fell unconscious.

Xavier looked at RX, whose mechanical arm had produced a small tube where the dart came out of. "Sir! That was highly unnecessary!"

"On the contrary," RX said, "I can't have her focus switch to me and her writing a story. The results would be… less than desirable."

"RX, was it?" Xavier asked, and RX nodded. "RX, whatever you are running from as it seems obvious to me know that you're trying to cover your tracks. We can help you here; this is a safety ground for all mutants…' Xavier was cut off.

"I'm not a mutant." He growled lightly. "And Samantha and I do not need your protection."

RX went to leave, but Lobo grabbed RX's organic arm. "Dude, just give this place a chance, I mean they have a clone of a powerful mutant here and they keep her safe." For a few seconds RX just stared at the canine-human mix of a mutant.

"Very well, if your offer stands Professor Xavier, we shall stay for a small time. But we must keep moving…" With that RX walked out, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Wow." Lobo said with a lopsided smile.

"Indeed, I will have to talk with him later." Xavier said with out a hint of humor. "Now, onto your schooling, while attending the institute we will train both your body and mind. So my question now is; do you have any specific requirements or requests for your classes?"

"Well before the change I had a tutor for math, but I was pretty far ahead in my English courses, I was even going to a local college in Casper." Lobo smiled.

"So, you're from Wyoming?" The Professor smiled, "Do you have any family that you might want to contact?"

"No, they practically disowned me when they found out, about you know…" Lobo gestured to himself. "Not like I could hide it."

"I understand," Xavier started as a blue poof of smoke appeared in the room, "Kurt, would you be kind enough to share your room with Hector for tonight?"

"Sure professor." Kurt said as he extended a cloven hand to Lobo for a shake. "Nice to see you're leaving zhe dark side."

"Yeah well, insanity on the part of Magneto didn't help him much." Lobo said with a sigh, "Lead on…"

"Right, say you haven't met the others have you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good idea Kurt. " Xavier turned to Lobo, "Hector would you be up to meeting several other students?"

"Sure, yeah I guess." Lobo shrugged.

"Cool, come on zhis vay." Kurt motioned and Lobo followed. Soon the two found them in the kitchen, where Lobo was reminded of the third strange monster in the house; Stitch.

"Hi!" Stitch smiled as he gave his usual five clawed wave. "You on our side no, yes?"

"Uh, yeah." Lobo eyed Stitch carefully, ready for any tricks.

"Then me, ah, would like to apologize for the poodle treeeeatment." The small blue experiment said with a smile.

"Oh, yes the was a smashing experience." Creature grumbled as he cleaned the dishes. "You know I could have sworn in my last lifetime that water did something I rather liked…"

"Yeah, well den it's all dhe better you don' got it now." Remy said as he and several students came walking in. Then Remy saw Lobo, "So you finally got tired of ol' Mag's treatin' you like a mutt?"

"Yeah, it just got to be… to much, you know." Lobo sighed as he sat at the counter and propped himself up on his elbows. He also noticed Creature glaring at him.

"Jeez, Creature! Do you like, know how evil you like right there?" Kitty said as she came in with HoMe, who was crawling on the ceiling. She was dressed for a night of dancing with Lance.

"Really, evil, me? Why I'm flattered Kathryn." Creature said with a smile and a bow. "Just remember to keep yourself and your date safe, especially after tonight's fiasco, hm."

"Which was if I recall, partly ya'll fault." Rogue snapped at Creature."

"Right," Kurt cut into the freshly brewing argument. "Well, guys this is Hector, he's also called Lobo. He's going to be a new student here, and the professor wanted me to introduce him to everyone."

Within seconds after saying that everyone of the mutants began to take a slightly warmer turn in the room as they introduced themselves to Lobo. They all seemed pretty bland in the personality department, at least until a short red headed girl popped in.

"'ello." She said extending her hand for a quick shake. "My name is Rahne, and I'm a werewolf too." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm stuck like this so I'm more or less a Wolf-Man." Lobo joked, as he kept shaking Rahne's hand.

"Uh, cena I have my hand back now?" Rahne said with a slight blush.

"Oh… sorry." Lobo blushed under his fur.

"Aw…" Kurt and the other students all cooed.

"Shut up." Lobo growled, embarrassed by what had just happened.

Lobo-friend?- HoMe popped hi head up between Lobo and Rahne.

"Uh... yeah?" Lobo was still very cautious around the three monsters.

HUG TIME!- HoMe said as he nearly crushed Lobo in a huge bear hug.

"HoMe, he needs air." Kitty scolded as she tapped HoMe on the shoulder. When HoMe released Lobo he looked very sorry, well as sorry as an alien bug can look. "Now apologize."

"No, it's all right." Lobo said as he kept an eye on Creature. "Just keep that one away from me."

"It's unanimous now, Creature is the most un-liked one in the house." Bobby cackled.

"Remind me Robert, but whose the one who filled Kurt's room with ice and whipped cream?" Creature smiled as Kurt glared at Bobby.

"THAT WAS YOU?" Kurt's eye began to twitch as he turned to Stitch. "I'm sorry little blue dude."

"Ih, is all right." Stitch said as he too looked at Bobby with a rather angry look. "We just teach him to be good."

"Agreed…" Kurt said as he leapt at Bobby, who was already fleeing. "Get the traitor!"

"Ih!" Stitch shouted as he got several pots and pans and turned them into body armor.

"So dat's why Remy's omelets be havin' blue fur in dem…" Remy said as he watched Stitch clunk down the hall.

"Second thoughts, raght?" Rogue asked with a smile as she watched Lobo's face.

"Sort of." He said as Bobby came running through the kitchen, this time Pyro and Artisan were also chasing him.

"You broke me lighter ya stupid ice box!" Pyro shrieked, then he noticed Lobo. "Hi Lobs!" He said as he continued to chase Bobby.

"Hi John." Lobo said calmly, then he looked back at Remy, "Is this normal for here?"

"No, dis be a very quite day." Remy started, but was interrupted by a screaming Jamie who was being launched out of an upstairs window, he landed straight in the pool and looked like he wanted to take the trip again. "Lilo must be bored." Remy said as he watched Jamie run back upstairs.

"You realize we were probably safer with Magneto, right?" Lobo said as he continued to watch people start chasing other people.

"Yeah, but here is more entertainin'." Remy smiled devilishly. "Dat and mah chere is here."

"How lovely for you." Lobo said as he heard the doorbell ring, and a sudden pause to all the activity as a large scrambling sound was heard, followed by several people screaming.

"HoMe…" Remy explained, "He's attracted to de doorbell like magnet."

"So who's here?" Lobo asked as he got up to check the door.

"Prolly Lance, he an' Kitty got a date tonight." Remy continued as HoMe blazed past the hallway, a second later Lance was heard screaming as HoMe tackled him to the ground and proceeded to nuzzle and hug him. "An' HoMe really likes Lancey." Remy said as the two former agents of Magneto crossed the front lobby.

"Little help here?" Lance groaned as he shoved HoMe off of himself.

_"Ah, Lance, may I have a word with you?"_ Lance almost jumped when he realized that Xavier was telepathically speaking to him.

_"Yeah, we'll be right there."_ Lance thought back as he and Kitty made their way to the Professor's office, HoMe in direct tow.

"Hello Lance." Xavier said as the young man entered, he was dressed in a tux, vastly different from what he usually wore. "As I'm sure you saw on TV, HoMe has been exposed."

"Yeah, Fury was wondering how you were going to cover that up." Lance cracked, a few weeks before hand SHIELD had officially turned the Brotherhood into an organization to help mutants get along with humans. They realized all to late how tough that would be with the Brotherhood's history with normal humans.

"Well, I was just on the phone with Agent Fury and he made a rather good suggestion." Xavier smiled. "How would you like to watch HoMe for the next week, let him get to know the Brotherhood more."

Lance immediately paled, "Uh…"

"Creature would be kept here and contained so you wouldn't have to worry at all about him." Xavier explained, "However HoMe would be rather difficult to hide on our premises and even more difficult to explain with his irrational behavior."

"So what's your plan?" Lance asked, already fearing the answer.

"Well I have invited Ms Tasha Polensky to make a small humanitarian news brief for the next week, however HoMe's behavior as you know is exceedingly hard to predict and manage…"

"So you want the Brotherhood to watch him so you can explain what he and Creature are to her?" Lance guessed.

"Yes." Xavier nodded, "We would appreciate the help, and with HoMe in your house Kitty would have more of a reason to go over there…" Xavier raised an eyebrow as Lance perked up. "Of course thing s will remain tame, correct?"

"Yeah, sure." Lance smiled as the door collapsed inwards. Kitty and HoMe came crashing to the ground as Logan stood behind them.

"You got spies Chuck." He smiled as HoMe and Kitty glared at him, then the two went into unison begging.

"Like, please Professor, I can keep HoMe calm I promise!" Kitty pleaded.

HoMe be good, he promise! Just not make HoMe stay with Scary-Fast -Boy!- HoMe pleaded as he cowered behind Lance, as if he expected Pietro to appear at any moment.

"I'm sorry, you two. But the decision is final, tomorrow HoMe will be spending a week at the Brotherhood's Boarding home." Xavier went on, "You may visit as often as you like Kitty, just be home before midnight, and if Lilo, Stitch and Agent Fury agree Stitch may accompany him."

"Wait a minute!" Lance gulped, "You were going to do this anyway?"

"Yes, Lance, it's for HoMe's protection, and don't worry about Stitch. Just keep him off coffee and he'll be fine."

Everyone in the room groaned, except for HoMe who was to busy hiding on the ceiling and expecting Pietro to come in an scare him. -No bad-scary-fast boy…-


	3. Natural Twenty

**H.O.Me: Guardian **

**By Xenomorph666**

"**Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel**

**Lilo & Stitch is © Disney**

**Gremlins is © Warner Bros**

**Summary: Lobo finally has had enough of Magneto's oppressive views so he leaves for the X-Men. At the same time HOMe is exposed to the world while a mysterious meteorite lands in South America.**

_**Natural Twenty**_

"Oh come on!" Pietro shrieked when Lance came home from his date with Kitty, he bore the bad news to the others. HoMe would be staying at their place for a week, and they had no choice in the matter.

"Hey, if it keeps the little guy out of the news and the labs I'll share my room." Toad said with a smile. He liked HoMe, though they had only met once and he didn't want to see the small alien get chopped up on a lab table.

"Yeah and look at it this way Pietro, at least it's not John." Blob said with a nod.

"What?" Pietro's face crossed in confusion. "That didn't make any sense."

"Pietro." Wanda growled as she looked up from a book she was reading. "Will you stop whining before I hex you through a wall. And just be glad that the little blue one flat out refused to come!"

Pietro instantly shrunk back, and no one poked fun at it. Mainly because they shrunk back to, Wanda was not someone you wanted to see angry and they all had experiences with Angry Wanda.

"Hey, Cuddle-bumps, what do you think of this?" Toad asked as he sat on the arm of the chair that Wanda was resting in.

"As long as he doesn't cause any big messes." Wanda said as she lightly hexed Toad into the dining room.

"Ok, so it's settled, everyone's ok with it?" Lance asked, making sure there wasn't any misunderstandings.

"I'm not." Pietro pouted.

"You don't count." Wanda said with out looking up from her book.

"Good, he's coming over tonight." Lance winced as Pietro screamed like a little girl in a candy shop who just got told she couldn't get any candy.

"Yo, is that a crack in the glass?" Toad asked after Pietro finished his fit, Toad was looking at the front window. "Yup, it is."

"Nooooooo!" Pietro hit his knees as he tried to stop Lance from walking into the other room.

Later that night the X-Men's van quietly drove up to the Brotherhood's boarding house. Logan and Beast got out of the front and grabbed a rather large crate from the back. Both were surprised at the weight of it and groaned a little.

"You know, that bug has more toys and chew objects than a dog would ever get." Logan groaned.

"Logan, these are his books." Beast groaned as he looked into the van at another, much larger crate. "Those are his toys."

-HoMe help?- HoMe asked as he stood on top of the crate, slightly increasing the weight.

"HOME! GET OFF!" Logan screamed as he nearly lost his grip.

-HoMe sorry.- The small alien said as he hopped off and wandered to the door, where he waited with his tail wagging. -HoMe here!- he announced to the household.

"NO ONES HERE!" Pietro shouted from the other side.

"PIETRO OPEN THE DOOR!" Wanda growled.

"But…" Pietro could be heard whimpering.

"OPEN IT!" Lance yelled from upstairs, "Before Logan opens it for you!"

Then the door opened and Pietro found himself planted next to a wall with HoMe on top of him, nuzzling close to the mutant's face.

-HoMe friend PIETRO!- The alien said cheerfully in an attempt to keep the speed demon away from him. -We have fun?-

Pietro's reaction was immediate; he tossed the alien off of himself and ran running and screaming through the house. HoMe then brimmed with a small amount of self-satisfaction.

"He's gonna fit in just fine here, yo." Todd said as he bounded smiling down the steps.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Logan grunted as he and Logan brought in the crate of books. "Mind getting the basement door Tadpole?"

"The name's Toad, yo." Todd grunted.

"Yeah, well you're still a tadpole." Logan shot back, Todd simply grumbled.

"So, Mr. McCoy, how long is the big bug staying here?" Freddy asked as HoMe climbed on the large mutant's back and curled into a ball. "Aww… ain't he cute?"

"Yes, well this should only be for a week at the longest, and Kitty will be coming over everyday to make sure he doesn't try and run back to the mansion." Hank explained as he watched HoMe continue to sleep on Freddy's back. He couldn't help but recall the movie "Land Before Time" as he watched the small scene play out and he had to force back the tears as he remembered the little Apatosaurus' mother was killed. "Must… not… cry…" Hank whispered to himself as he went back to the van for the crate of toys.

"Ugh, the things we do for the little bug…" Logan groaned as he too went to help with the crate.

-HoMe comfy…- HoMe said as he nodded off to sleep.

Back at the mansion, the cybernetic guardian to the young girl named Samantha, was watching an uncomfortable scene play out in front of him. Samantha was playing a game of tag with a young girl and her pet, a small blue alien, and it made the beast inside him anxious. He did not know whether to trust the little girl who had proven many times before, that she knew who she could trust, or if he should trust the tingle in the back of his mind that told him to destroy the possible threat. Then in the back of his mind he felt something, as if someone was digging around.

-_RX, if you will please come to my office.- _RX looked around for Charles Xavier, but could not find him. _-I am a telepath, please come to my office.-_

Begrudgingly, the lizard-man did so, and he even managed to avoid all the people in the house by taking several detours and crossing his path multiple times. He did it all to avoid any meetings with any of the students, as he did not wish any confrontations. When he entered the office though, he found that a confrontation might be closer to happening than he previously thought, for in the office stood a government agent.

"RX, this is Nick Fury of SHIELD. He's informed me of your origin, and has come seeking to help you." Xavier said calmly, as RX strafed along the walls.

"Not to sound crass, but you weren't meant to be made, you know that. You were an illegal experiment in genetics and unfortunately cyber-technology." Fury sighed, "I know you'd sooner trust the devil than a human, let alone one that works for the government, but I'm willing to offer protection."

RX merely snarled, his life had conditioned him to hate humans and expect the worst. He couldn't trust this human no matter what.

"Now, I'm not going to pretend we wouldn't want to use you as a weapon, we would, but only to protect people. You see the conditions of humans becoming super-humans, well they're escalating and SHIELD is in charge of making a new team to help combat them. Already we're training our own mutant team. But we also need combat experienced individuals like you." Fury explained.

"I don't care." RX growled as he tried to stay as far from Fury as possible. "Your fights are not mine. My purpose is to protect Samantha."

"We can help with that." Fury said as he watched RX's claws come forward, a sign of aggression. "You know you can't keep moving her from city to city, you can't keep her from kids her own age, out of school, as good a surrogate father as you are, you can't raise her. Not in her culture at least." Fury watched RX, he saw the claws go back as well as his eyes divert.

"I know." RX growled, "But it is my duty, I swore an oath to her mother."

"And how do you expect to keep that oath when you can't even get her in school or barely keep her fed?" Fury asked.

RX weighed his options slowly; he knew the human would want an answer soon. He also knew that he couldn't keep Samantha hidden, like he was. In the end he had little choice, and he knew it.

"There will be conditions." RX hissed as he walked to a dark corner.

"Same here." Fury said flatly, laying his cards on the table so to speak.

"Samantha stays with people I can trust." RX growled at Fury.

"Fair enough; Try not to kill people unless you have no choice when on a mission." Fury traded his condition.

"More than agreed and I will not hunt other humans for you." RX said.

"Hunt? Oh, assassinate, don't worry, SHIELD doesn't do that kind of stuff. We're anti-terrorist, nothing more." Fury nodded.

"If on a mission and the worst should happen to me, Samantha…" RX paused, he knew what he needed to say, but did not know who he could trust. "She will be entrusted to another, someone I trust."

"Ok, we can work with that." Fury said, "And of course you'll want to visit her whenever you can, right?" Fury asked.

"With Legal Guardianship." RX cast his cold stare at Fury.

"That could be tricky to pull off, but we'll do our best. However, if we can't get you as the guardian, we can get 'someone' you trust." Fury rubbed his stubble covered chin. "As for SHIELD, we just want one other thing."

"No doubt it's confidentiality." RX sneered, he was not in good spirits, not that he ever was.

"Yes, we don't expect loyalty to much in the beginning, but in time we hope that you'll come to trust us." Fury said as he got up. "Anything else?"

"Not of you." RX said as he looked at Xavier, "I know you keep mutants safe, and I know I can trust Samantha's safety here, will you house her here for her safety?"

Charles Xavier, a man who could not often say he was surprised, was obviously surprised by the request. More to the point he was flattered in a way, but he also knew the legal ramifications.

"To do that, and not put the entire grounds at risk, her legal guardian would have to be a resident here." Xavier said as he folded his hands to think.

"Lobo." RX said, "He's the beta, I trust him to take care of her if the need arises." With that, the large lizard-man left.

"Beta?" Fury asked with a most confused look on his face.

"More than likely RX views Lobo as a member of a pack, and though he sees himself as the leader he feels he can trust Lobo enough." Xavier said as he turned on his computer. "I just hope the young man knows what this entails."


End file.
